


Yes Sir

by ChunkahCherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hazing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, let's see how high this rating will go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkahCherry/pseuds/ChunkahCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's in for more fun (and pain) than he expected when he is gifted to the infamous Levi as part of his hazing. There is cleaning. College SNK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren Jaeger stood hesitantly in from of one of the rooms in the Beta Sigma fraternity house. The rest of the new initiates had gotten through their initiations without a hitch. He moved to knock, but the promise of some crude form of public humiliation held him back. It was fun as he'll to see Jean parade around in drag, but Eren found that he didn't wish the same fate upon himself.  
"Get your ass in here before I drag you in myself," a low voice commanded from within the room and Eren scrambled to comply, nearly tripping through the doorframe in the process.  
"Holy-" Eren paused, eyes wide. "You're the Levi-"  
"And I don't care," Levi cut him off, snapping a pair of yellow gloves on. Eren stared some more. "You're so tiny." Levi looked fairly unamused. "So you will be helping clean today and if your," he paused, "performance is unsatisfactory you will stay until it is, understand?"  
Eren, in a moment of defiant stupidity, stood over the smaller man in his immaculately cleaned room. For some reason Eren found the mildly pissed face Levi had been wearing since he entered the room pretty damn attractive. "You don't look like you're in a position to be giving orders, y'know with your height and all."  
Eren was on his back in seconds with a foot pressing into his solar plexus, "And it looks like you're in no position to be giving orders either, brat."  
Eren took back his previous observations, right then Levi was pretty fucking hot in as homo of a way as possible. Not wanting anything awkward to happen, like popping a boner after being lightly dominated by your idol, Eren gathered the shreds of his dignity and held his hands up in surrender. He mumbled a sorry and Levi reluctantly removed his foot from Eren's chest.  
"You need to do what I say or else your sorry ass will be back in the crappy dorms and I will personally ban you from any and all Beta Sigma events."  
"Okay."  
"You can refer to me as sir."  
"What?"  
"Did I stutter?" Levi jabbed a finger at Eren's chest. "Even a bumbling idiot like you should be able to understand. Say 'yes sir'."  
Eren stood up straighter and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes, sir."  
"Good boy," Levi said in as condescending of a tone as he could manage. "Down the hall, second door on the left, there are cleaning supplies under the sink and it had better be spotless."  
"Yes sir."

Levi walked in twenty minutes later to see Eren bent over scrubbing the tub. 'That Jaeger kid seems like an idiot, but a mostly obedient idiot with a nice ass,' Levi thought to himself.  
"Why won't you get clean?!? I will slaughter you, you fucking stain! I will exterminate all of your kind and make you pay for the misery you put me through!"  
Levi cleared his throat from where he was leaning against the doorframe, easily making the other boy jump. "Jaeger, why are you using windex on the bathtub?"  
The boy blinked back at him and Levi sighed, grabbing a bottle of powdery cleaner out from under the sink. Levi knelt next to Eren, brushing their fingers together and almost laughing as Eren nearly dropped the cleaner that was being passed to him. "You use windex on windows, which explains why you were unable to remove it and about to wreck our bathroom fixtures."  
"My sister used to do all of the cleaning. Not that I thought it was woman's work! Don't give me that look! Mikasa was just afraid that I would mix the wrong stuff together and end up blowing stuff up. So I took over the cooking because she's crap at it and would manage to burn cereal if given the chance."  
Eren was aware that he was rambling, and forgetting that he was supposed to treat Levi as a superior, due to Levi's close proximity. Eren swore that he was doing it on purpose and all he could hear was Levi's breath and the squeaking of his gloves.  
'The brat's blushing, how cute.' Levi reached out and covered Eren's hand with his own, moving it in slow circles. "This is the proper way to do this," Levi stated simply.  
Eren snuck a glance at Levi and scolded himself as their eyes briefly met with their fingers almost intertwined. 'Come on, you're not a stupid school girl with a crush. You've been close to people tons of times! Like Armin and Mikasa. Except you probably wouldn't have wanted to French them and fuck them. God, he needed to get laid.' Eren blushed even harder.  
"So Jaeger, what's your first name?" Levi asked calmly as he slowly started to slide his fingers up the boy's arm.  
After a few failed attempts of trying to clear his throat Eren managed to choke out a weak 'E-Eren sir.'  
'Well wasn't he a cute little shit playing along like that?' Levi pulled his gloves off slowly, finger by finger, well aware of the audience he had. "Well Eren," he purred then cupped Eren's jaw in his hand. "Do I have permission to kiss you?"  
"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Levi stared at the younger boy, still cupping his chin in his hand. Eren had closed his eyes and hesitantly opened them a smidgen once he realized that nothing was happening.  
"Actually," Levi stood up and brushed the nonexistent dirt particles off his pristine pants. "I'll have you finish cleaning, consider the kiss an incentive."  
Eren started to protest but Levi had bent over-purposely-giving Eren the perfect view of his ass. And what a fine ass it was.  
"Aye aye Captain," Eren said only slightly jokingly, dutifully going back to scrubbing. Because damn, if he got to kiss Levi, The Levi, The Hot Levi, then Eren would scrub as many bathroom fixtures as necessary.  
However, a slight problem was caused by Eren's rushing and determination to get that kiss. He had swept through the bathroom, making the rest of it "clean" in only five minutes.  
Levi did not agree with Eren's sad, piss-poor version of cleaning. After donning a pair of white gloves and finding dust and god knows what else in strange places, Eren had just about given up. Levi must have just been kidding about the kiss and said that to screw with him and get his hopes up. That dick.  
"Why the hell do you keep sighing? Do you not find cleaning to be satisfactory?"  
"No, you're just pretty damn hard to please!" Eren blurted out, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
Levi raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you afraid you're never going to meet my standards to get the kiss?" Eren nodded shyly, blushing a bit.  
'Virgins, how cute,' Levi couldn't help but think to himself. In one fluid motion he was standing above Eren's bent figure, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him onto his feet.

He then moved his hand to Eren's collar and began tugging him towards his room, but of course, out of all the wannabe Beta Sigma boys, Levi had to have been given the most oblivious, thick-headed one.  
"But I wasn't done cleaning yet!"   
Levi stared at him blankly. "So you're saying you'd rather clean than fuck me? That can be arranged."  
As Levi began to walk back to the bathroom, Eren panicked. His body moved before his brain and before he could stutter out a semi-intelligent reply, Eren had Levi pushed up against a wall, hands gripping his shoulders tightly to hold him there.  
Unfazed as always, Levi stared back at Eren. On the outside, the only things that showed he was nervous and slightly embarrassed was his blushing red face and quick breaths. Meanwhile, not even a hair was out of place in Levi's precise undercut.   
"So are you going to kiss me or what?" Levi asked as if he didn't care about the outcome of the situation, as if he didn't think he would implode if he didn't have Eren's mouth on him, right at that moment.  
"So it's okay?" Eren asked hesitantly and in response, Levi grabbed the front of Eren's sweatshirt and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. It was, at first, a series of interconnected kisses. Their lips would part briefly, the both of them drawing in jagged breaths before they reunited at the mouth.   
Levi's hands curled in Eren's soft hair as the kisses turned from frantic snogging to sensuous kisses. Unsurprisingly, Levi dominated Eren, with his tongue stroking the inside of his mouth. Eren was not a great kisser, Levi put up with it because there would be the rare moment where Eren bit his tongue in just the right way, or was rough in just the way Levi wanted. What he lacked in skill and practice, he made up in passion. Plus his deep green eyes, tanned skin, and swollen lips made him pretty damn gorgeous, which helped.  
Things had started getting pretty heated once Eren started loosely grinding his hips against Levi's, then rubbing them together harder as their kissing sped up once again. Levi had groaned into Eren's mouth when the taller boy had tugged at his hair, wrapping his leg around his waist and leaning fully against the walls so their hips would be at a better angle.  
Of course, Erwin chose that moment to walk upstairs to begin working on his Psych paper. Upon sighting the boys in the hallway practically having sex with their clothes on, Erwin cleared his throat, causing Eren to jump about a mile into the air, dropping an unbalanced Levi to the ground.   
Eren was red as a tomatoe, again, and could not even look in Erwin's general direction, shifting occasionally and trying to hide his half hard boner. Levi glared blatantly at Erwin. "Was it necessary to interrupt us, dickbag?"  
Used to Levi's generally abrasive nature, Erwin calmly responded, "I was going to request that you keep it down because I'm working on a term paper."  
Levi rolled his eyes and gracefully stood up. He walked to Eren, put one of his hands over the poor boys crotch and hissed loud enough to make sure Erwin could hear, "Let's see how loud I can make you scream tonight."  
Thoroughly aware of his audience and compromising position, Eren mumbled a single phrase, sure that his dignity could not be battered any more that night. "Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I fell asleep halfway through typing this, thought I lost it, then thought I lost it again. Whoops.  
> Not actual sex but enjoy anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, will there be a second chapter? Who knows? How far will Levi and Eren go? Who knoooooows?  
> Not this bitch.  
> Another late night fanfiction, encouragement is encouraged (lol).


End file.
